dunkelfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Evanescence
Evanescence es una banda estadounidense de rock y metal alternativo fundada en Little Rock, Arkansas en 1995 por la cantante, pianista y compositora Amy Lee y el guitarrista Ben Moody.Después de grabar dos EP independientes, Evanescence EP, Sound Asleep, y su primer álbum demo Origin en el 2000 con ayuda de una diminuta discográfica Bigwig Enterprises, la banda lanzó su primer álbum de estudio, Fallen, con la discográfica Wind-up Records en 2003. Fallen vendió más de 17 millones de copias en todo el mundo y la banda ganó dospremios Grammy.9 Un año más tarde, la banda lanzó su primer CD-DVD en vivo, Anywhere but Home, el cual vendió cerca de 2 millones de copias alrededor del mundo. En el 2006, la banda lanzó su segundo álbum de estudio, The Open Door que vendió más de 5 millones de copias. El 11 de Octubre del 2011 fue lanzado al mercado el tercer álbum de la banda titulado "Evanescence". Evanescence ha vendido cerca de 26 millones de copias alrededor del globo, siendo considerada una de las mejores bandas en el mundo.Durante toda su trayectoria, la banda ha sufrido intermitentes conflictos y cambios de formación, como la partida del co-fundador y guitarrista Ben Moody durante la gira europea en el 2003, y posteriormente la expulsión del guitarrista John LeCompt y el baterista Rocky Gray en el 2007, siendo Amy Lee la única integrante que permanece como titular de la banda. Tras entrar en un receso desde inicios del 2008, en junio del 2009, Amy Lee confirmó a través de Evanescence.com que la banda estaba trabajando en nuevo material para un lanzamiento para el 2010, así el 22 de febrero de 2010 Evanescence comenzó con la grabación del tercer álbum de la banda según lo anunciara Amy Lee en su Twitter personal, que vería la luz en otoño de ese año. Esto no fue así debido a varios impedimentos que sufrió la banda (propios y ajenos). Luego de varios inconvenientes, Evanescence confirmó que el álbum saldría a la luz el 11 de octubre de 2011, y que Evanescence tendría su primer concierto luego de dos años en agosto cuando se presentaran en el Rock On The Range Canada.El lunes 11 de julio de 2011 MTV dio a conocer un adelanto de What You Want el primer single del nuevo álbum homónimo de Evanescence. La banda confirmo en su sitio oficial de Internet que la premier del sencillo sería lanzado el 9 de Agosto de 2011. El 30 de Julio del 2011 la banda comenzó la grabación del vídeo oficial de What You Want con la participación de sus fans en el área de Brooklyn. Historia Evanescence se formó por el guitarrista Ben Moody y la cantante Amy Lee. Ambos se conocieron siendo adolescentes en julio de 1994 en un campamento para jóvenes, en donde Ben Moody escuchó a Amy Lee tocando "I'd Do Anything for Love (But I Won't Do That)" deMeat Loaf en el piano.Previamente, el grupo había estado utilizando nombres como «Childish Intentions» y «Stricken», hasta que Amy eligió la palabra «Evanescence». Bajo este nombre comenzaron a grabar en 1997 una canción llamada «Understanding», la primera de otras 8 canciones que formaron parte de su primer EP en 1998, Evanescence EP, del cual solo existen 100 copias originales.Un año más tarde, lanzaron otro EP llamado Sound Asleep (conocido también comoWhisper EP), en el cual se incluía una nueva versión de «Understanding», además de la versión original de Whisper. De este EP sólo existen 50 copias originales que se vendieron en menos de 24 horas entre amigos y fans locales en Little Rock, según Bradley S. Caviness de Bigwig Enterprises.8En 1999, por iniciativa de Ben Moody, se sumó al grupo el teclista David Hodges,13 quien hasta su salida del grupo, colaboró junto a Amy Lee y Ben Moody en la composición de las canciones y participó en algunos temas como vocalista de fondo. La incorporación de David Hodges al grupo coincidió con el inicio de la grabación del tercer trabajo de la banda, Origin.13 Con 11 canciones y 2 outtakes; y fue lanzando al mercado el 4 de noviembre de 2000 con una pequeña edición de 2500 copias.En este disco se encuentran canciones como «My Immortal», «Whisper» e «Imaginary», las tres incluidas en Fallen, su primer álbum de estudio. La diferencia entre estas canciones es que «My Immortal» es la única que no sufrió cambios en su composición, es decir, la versión de Origin y Fallen es la misma. Fallen y La Partida de David Hodges Evanescence grabó una considerable cantidad de demos y canciones entre los años 2001 y 2002. Muchas de ellas nunca fueron lanzadas oficialmente en ningún disco, aunque después pudieron ser descargadas a través de Internet, ya que ésto ha sido permitido por el grupo. En el verano de 2002, el grupo firmó con su actual discográfica, Wind-up Records, y grabaron su álbum debut, Fallen. En noviembre de ese mismo año, tras finalizar la grabación de Fallen, el teclista David Hodges decidió abandonar la banda, debido a su criterio de orientar la música de la misma a un ámbito cristiano.Tras retirarse, Hodges creó su propio proyecto de rock cristiano, Trading Yesterday. Por esa época Rocky Gray (batería), John LeCompt (segundo guitarrista) y Will Boyd (bajista a partir de 2003) pasaron a completar la formación definitiva de la banda. Aunque los dos primeros colaboraron como compositores en dos temas del álbum Fallen, no participaron directamente en las sesiones de grabación. Se había previsto que el primer sencillo promocional de Fallen fuera la primera canción del álbum, «Going Under», pero la inclusión de la segunda canción del disco, «Bring Me to Life»,10 en la banda sonora de la película Daredevil cambió la fortuna de la banda con un incremento inesperado de popularidad.requerida El vídeo del primer sencillo de la banda fue grabado en Rumania. «Bring Me to Life» brindó un gran éxito a Evanescence y a su disco Fallen, que logró vender en sólo un año siete millones de copias.1 Fallen fue lanzado el 4 de marzo de 2003 y obtuvo siete discos de platino sólo en los Estados Unidos, vendiendo catorce millones de copias en todo el mundo durante 2003 y 2004, y convirtiéndose en uno de los ocho álbumes que ha permanecido más de un año en el top 50 de la revista Billboard. Fallen estuvo en el Billboard Top 10 durante 43 semanas y ha sido certificado 7x platino. Hasta la fecha, Fallen ha vendido quince millones de copias alrededor del mundo. En el año 2009, la revista Billboard creó la lista de los cien álbumes más vendidos de la decáda de 2000-2009 y Fallen se ubicó en el puesto número Controversia cristiana Inicialmente promocionada en tiendas cristianas, la banda afirmó que no deseaba ser considerada como parte del género metal cristiano. El presidente de Wind-up Records, Alan Meltzler emitió un comunicado de prensa en abril de 2003 pidiendo que la música de la banda fuera retirada de los puntos de venta cristianos. Durante una entrevista en 2003 con Entertainment Weekly, Ben Moody mostró su descontento por sus altas posiciones en las tablas cristianas. Esto pareció ir en contra de algunas declaraciones que había expresado anteriormente, manifestando su agradecimiento a Dios. Esto generó críticas a la banda por parte de la comunidad cristiana. El gerente de la distribuidora de música cristiana Provident, Terry Hemmings, dijo que la banda estaba al tanto de que el álbum Fallen se vendería en tiendas cristianas. Tras la controversia, «Bring Me to Life» fue vetada de y por varias estaciones de radio de temática cristiana; la canción estaba entre las cinco primeras en el Christian Rock Top 30 de Radio & Records una semana, pero no apareció en la siguiente. El teclista David Hodges dejó la banda tras esa controversia. Los otros miembros afirmaron que Hodges quería dirigir a la banda hacia el entorno de la música de inspiración cristiana, punto de desencuentro con Amy Lee y Moody quienes no estuvieron de acuerdo. Cuando la revista Billboard preguntó a Amy Lee en 2006 sobre si la banda era cristiana, ella respondió que todo eso ya había pasado y que era cosa de Moody. Nintendo Fusion Tour Mientras Evanescence promocionaba Fallen, la compañía de videojuegos Nintendo ofreció a la banda el encabezamiento del «Nintendo Fusion Tour». Se aceptó la oferta y se convirtieron en la banda principal del Fusion Tour de 2003. Partida de Ben Moody En contraste con el éxito comercial que estaba experimentando, la banda sufría una seria crisis interna que comprometió su existencia. Ben Moody, co-fundador del grupo, quien había sido compañero sentimental de Amy Lee durante algunos años, debido a diferencias creativas y constantes rencillas, decidió abandonar repentinamente Evanescence el 22 de octubre del 2003, durante la gira por Europa. El manager de la banda declaró que el futuro de Moody en relación con la banda no estaba claro. Aquella no era la primera vez en ese año que Moody tenía problemas en Alemania. En junio, el grupo tuvo que cancelar una serie de shows en dicho país debido a que el guitarrista se enfermo. En una entrevista, varios meses después, Amy Lee declaró que habían llegado hasta un punto en el cual, si algo no cambiaba, no podrían hacer un segundo álbum. Lee siguió con el grupo y con el apoyo del resto de los integrantes continuó la gira de la banda. La banda continuó como cuarteto hasta enero de 2004, en que Terry Balsamo (ex-guitarrista de Limp Bizkit y Cold) fue invitado a unirse al grupo como sustituto de Moody. Anywhere but Home Durante el 2004 continuaron de gira hasta el 15 de agosto, dando un último concierto en el pueblo natal de la banda. La gira promocional de Fallen duró alrededor de un año y ocho meses. A finales del 2004, poco después de que se le otorgará el sexto disco de platino a Evanescence, lanzan el DVD Anywhere But Home que contiene un concierto en vivo de la banda en Le Zenith, París y una hora de «Detrás de Cámaras» ('Behind The Scenes'), junto a un tema inédito, «Missing», que se convirtió en un single para la radio. Anywhere But Home vendió 1 millón de copias en todo el mundo y marcó un récord de ventas en España siendo el DVD más vendido por un grupo en la historia de la música española. A partir de este momento la banda entró en un hiato creativo. Mientras Will Boyd (bajista oficial desde junio del 2003), John LeCompt y Rocky Gray se dedicaban a proyectos paralelos a Evanescence como Mourningside, Machina y Legacy, Amy Lee y Terry Balsamo se dedicaron a componer los temas que formaría el segundo álbum oficial de Evanescence. Como curiosidad, en el menú hay un video escondido donde aparece Evanescence interpretando "Bring me to life", en Las Vegas; cuando se entra en el menú, al pasar por el rótulo que dice "Behind Scenes" presionas en el control del DVDplayer 2 veces al botón Lefty, aparece el logo de Evanescence como botón. Contenido explícito en Anywhere but Home En diciembre del 2004, Trevin y Melanie Skeensm quienes habían comprado el álbum para su hija de 13 años de edad, demandaron a Wal-Mart tras haber escuchado la palabra «fuck» en la canción «Thoughtless», un cover de Korn. La demanda afirmaba que a pesar de que el álbum contenía esta mala palabra, no había una indicación de «Parental Advisory» o aviso para padres. También afirmaban que el álbum violaba la política de Wal-Mart de no vender música con contenido explícito, y que la compañía debía estar al tanto de este problema debido a que una muestra gratis de esta canción estaba disponible en la página web de Walmart. La demanda fue resuelta por una orden del tribunal, que permitía a las personas que compraron el álbum en el Wal-Mart de Maryland el reembolso de su compra. Partida de Will Boyd El 14 de julio de 2006 fue confirmada la partida de Will Boyd, el bajista de la banda, por un vocal de Wind-up Records, la discográfica de la banda, debido a que no quería participar en otra gran gira y su deseo de mantenerse cerca de su familia. Lee lo confirmó a través del foro de fans independiente EvBoard, en un mensaje dirigido a los fans y afirmó que su partida no afectaría a la banda a pesar de la molestia de buscar y contratar un reemplazo para Boyd. Durante una entrevista con MTV, Amy Lee anunció que Tim McCord, ex-guitarrista de Revolution Smile, se uniría a la banda para convertirse en el nuevo bajista titular. The Open Door The Open Door salió a la venta en Canadá y en los Estados Unidos el 3 de octubre de 2006,42 9 en el Reino Unido el 2 de octubre y en Australia el 30 de septiembre. El álbum vendió 447,000 copias en los Estados unidos en su primera semana de ventas y obtuvo el primer lugar en el Billboard 200, siendo el 700 #1 debut en la historia de Billboard. Los sencillos del álbum fueron "Call Me When You're Sober", "Lithium", "Sweet Sacrifice" (con el que obtuvieron una nominación al Grammy) "Good Enough", y "Weight Of The World" (solo para Colombia y Venezuela). El álbum progresó lentamente por diversas razones, incluyendo el deseo de Amy Lee de maximizar el proceso creativo, los proyectos paralelos de otros miembros de la banda, la enfermedad del guitarrista Terry Balsamo, y la controversia por la pérdida de su antiguo manager.46 Aunque Lee dijo en EvBoard que el nuevo álbum estaría completo para marzo de 2006, el lanzamiento fue pospuesto para el 3 de octubre del mismo año, supuestamente porque «Wind-up Records quería hacer algunos cambios al nuevo sencillo "Call Me When You're Sober"». El video musical de «Call Me When You're Sober» fue filmado en Los Ángeles y está basado en el cuento de hadas Caperucita Roja. Amy Lee confirmó que había escrito una canción para la película Las Crónicas de Narnia: El León, la Bruja y el Armario, producido por Disney, pero fue rechazado debido a su «oscuro» sonido. Lee, sin embargo, dijo que esto era «más buen material para el álbum». Otra canción que fue escrita para la película de Narnia que fue editada para The Open Door es «Lacrymosa»", inspirada en el réquiem de Mozart.aunque la gente detrás de la producción de Narnia, afirmaron que nunca le pidieron a Lee que realizara canciones para la película. El tour para The Open Door empezó el 5 de octubre de 2006 en Toronto e incluyó paradas en Canadá, los Estados Unidos y Europa durante ese año. Este primer tour continuó el 5 de enero del 2007, e incluyó paradas en Canadá (junto a la banda Stone Sour), en Japón donde Amy lee estuvo en una entrevista para la revista japonesa Fool's Mate junto a Mana-Sama líder y guitarrista de la banda japonesa de metal gótico Moi dix Mois, y Australia (junto a la banda Shihad). Como parte del tour, Evanescence tocó el 15 de abril del 2007 en el festival argentino Quilmes Rock 07, junto con Aerosmith, Velvet Revolver y otras bandas famosas locales. También co-encabezaron el Family Values Tour 2007 junto a Korn y otras bandas. La banda cerró su tour europeo con un concierto en Ra'anana, Israel el 26 de junio de 2007 y terminó el tour del álbum el 9 de diciembre de 2007. Hasta la fecha The Open Door ha vendido más de 5 millones de copias en el mundo. Expulsión de John LeCompt y partida de Rocky Gray El viernes 4 de mayo de 2007, John LeCompt anunció que fue despedido de Evanescence, y también confirmó que el batería Rocky Gray había decidido renunciar. Ambos músicos escribieron en sus páginas de MySpace mensajes confirmando estas noticias. El 6 de mayo, una declaración de Amy Lee fue publicada en el sitio oficial de la banda, confirmando que la gira no se cancelaría y que «la banda seguía viva». En su página de MySpace, LeCompt declaró que Lee lo llamó a su móvil para despedirlo, y no había recibido ninguna advertencia ni se había negociado anteriormente. Gray luego declaró en su blog de MySpace que había recibido una orden de la discográfica, Wind-up Records, por la cual él no podía discutir las razones de su partida. Según declaraciones de LeCompt y Gray, ambos ex-miembros se concentrarán en su grupo Machina, liderado por Chris Long Después de esta separación, el 17 de mayo, Wind-up Records publicó un comunicado de prensa confirmando que dos miembros de la banda Dark New Day, el batería Will Hunt y el guitarrista Troy McLawhorn, se unirían a la banda para reemplazar a Gray y a LeCompt respectivamente.Sin embargo, Lee escribió un mensaje en el foro EvThreads.com diciendo que sólo «Se unirían Will y Troy por un tiempo» y que ellos no abandonarían Dark New Day.Hunt y McLawHorn estarán de gira con Evanescence hasta septiembre del 2007 para terminar el Family Values Tour. Evanescence por Haití El 22 de enero de 2010, Evanescence anunció la salida de su canción "Together Again", la cual fue grabada durante la era de The Open Door, pero no fue incluida en dicho álbum ya que, según Amy, no pertenecía y no encajaba en él. Ésta sería la "Canción de Narnia", pero supuestamente los directores de la película la rechazaron según Amy Lee debido a su "oscuro contenido". Una persona aparentemente cercana a la banda mencionó en EvThreads que esta canción iba a ser incluida como un B-side en el sencillo de "Good Enough", el cual nunca fue producido. Sin embargo, Amy Lee dijo que éste fue sólo un error de la discográfica. Lee afirma que "éste era el momento indicado para que "Together Again" saliera a la luz". Esta canción fue destinada a ser parte de la ayuda que recibieron los afectados por el terremoto de Haití. Donando al menos $5 a través de la página de Fundación de Naciones Unidas se podía obtener la canción. Posteriormente, se podría seguir consiguiendo legítimamente en iTunes, por ejemplo. Adicionalmente, en dicha página anunciaron que la banda comenzaría a grabar su tercer álbum de estudio el 22 de febrero, y sería lanzado a la venta a principios de otoño (del hemisferio norte) de 2010. La canción se ubicó en la décima posición de la lista de iTunes de canciones de rock más descargadas en 24 horas. Evanescence (álbum) En cuanto al nuevo álbum poco a poco se fueron conociendo novedades a fines de 2009 y a lo largo de 2010. En una entrada publicada en el sitio web oficial de Evanescence durante junio del 2009, Amy Lee dijo que la banda estaba en proceso de escribir nuevo material para el próximo álbum, el cual sería lanzado en 2010. Ella mencionó que la música sería una evolución de trabajos anteriores y sería "mejor, más fuerte e interesante". La banda (sin Troy McLawhorn quien estaba trabajando con Seether; reemplazado por James Black de Finger Eleven) tocó en un "show secreto" en el Manhattan Center Grand Ballroom en Nueva York el 4 de noviembre con Civil Twilight, otra banda de Wind-Up. Las entradas para el concierto se vendieron en cinco minutos. Este concierto fue interpretado como un calentamiento para la presentación de la alineación de la banda en el Maquinária Festival en São Paulo, Brasil, el cual tomó lugar el 8 de noviembre. Este sería el último show que darían antes de enfocarse completamente en la concepción del nuevo disco. El 22 de febrero la banda comenzó con las grabaciones del álbum, el cuál sería producido por Steve Lillywhite. Will "Science" Hunt se unió a la banda para hacer unos trabajos en la batería mientras que Will Hunt regresó como batería también y David Campbell, quien previamente había trabajado en The Open Door, fue traído de vuelta para manejar arreglos de cuerda. También se dio a conocer que Questlove haría trabajos especiales de percusión en el álbum. El 13 de junio Amy Lee publicó en su Twitter que Troy Volvería a la banda para estar en el tour de evanescence y Amy Lee dió fecha de que el nuevo disco saldría el 4 de octubre de 2011. En cuanto a la dirección que la banda tomaría con este nuevo álbum, Amy Lee dejó bien en claro que la música que estaban haciendo en el estudio había evolucionado mucho. Dijo estar influenciada por bandas y artistas diferentes a sus pasadas inspiraciones y que llevaría su nuevo trabajo a otro nivel. La dirección tomada sería la de la música electrónica. Incluso aseguró que no necesitaron instrumentos "no sintéticos" (exceptuando su voz) para la creación de algunos temas. Frente a tales declaraciones, muchos fans se incomodaron al saber que el sonido de la banda cambiaría de tal forma. No obstante, Lee declaró que el sonido sí podría cambiar pero que la esencia de su música permanecería: "No sería un álbum de Evanescence si no sonara un poco como Evanescence", declaró la cantante. Según un comunicado de prensa de la discografía Wind-Up Records, la banda volverá a entrar en el estudio el lunes 11 de abril con el productor Nick Raskulinecz, quien ha sido productor musical de bandas como Alice in Chains y Foo Fighters, para continuar trabajando en su tercer álbum. El álbum ha sido confirmado oficialmente para Otoño de 2011 (Primavera, hemisferio sur). En el momento en que la banda comenzó a grabar, el álbum estaba destinado a ser lanzado entre septiembre y diciembre de 2010. Sin embargo, el 21 de junio, Lee anunció en EvThreads.com que Evanescence había dejado temporalmente el estudio para trabajar sobre el contenido - lírico - del álbum y "tener la cabeza en el espacio creativo". Amy también indicó que la discográfica atravesaba "tiempos inciertos", lo que podría retrasar aun más la publicación del álbum. El 7 de octubre se dio a conocer una entrevista proporcionada por Radio Metal a Will Hunt en la cual él explicaba el cambio de rumbo que Amy y los demás habían decidido para la música de Evanescence y lo feliz y ansioso que se encontraba para que todos los fans pudieran escuchar su nuevo trabajo. "Honestamente, creo que es impresionante. Creo que ella (Lee) ha tomado serios riesgos. Como artistas, creo que es muy importante que nos desafiemos a nosotros mismos para conocer otras cosas. Siempre va a sonar como Evanescence porque es Amy la que canta, pero el vehículo para esa voz puede ser diferente y seguir siendo Evanescence. Yo creo que la gente se va a sorprender gratamente porque todos los elemntos geniales, todo lo que la gente ama del antiguo Evanescence siguen ahí. Pero hay nuevos colores en el patrón. Están pasando un montón de cosas verdaderamente geniales, electrónicas y futuristas. Creo que ella está haciendo algo muy especial y nunca antes hecho. En el día de su cumpleaños (13 de diciembre) Amy agradeció todos los cálidos saludos y se disculpó por no haber seguido informando a sus fans sobre la concepción del álbum. Lee dijo que había sido un año muy duro pero que aun así creía que había música muy buena creada y que tenía muchas expectativas para el 2011. También comentó que se encontraba "en el medio de la nada, en alguna costa del norte de California con Tim y Terry escribiendo canciones y pasándola bien".84 Esto implicaría que retrocedieron unas etapas en la creación del álbum ya que volvieron a la fase de composición y no tenían planes cercanos para grabar. Por lo tanto, se confirmó que en 2010 no sucedería mucho más y que quizá 2011 sería el año en que puedan avanzar en la creación del ansiado tercer álbum. El 6 de enero de 2011 se dio a conocer una entrevista de Music Radar a Will Hunt, en la cual habló de todos sus proyectos. Sobre Evanescence dijo que seguían escribiendo y que él colaboraba, entre tour y tour, con dicho proceso de composición. También comentó que espera estar grabando en el estudio a principios de abril cuando finalice la gira de Black Label Society. El 26 de febrero de 2011, Amy Lee, escribió un post en el foro de EvThreads.com en el que anuncia que la banda ha comenzado oficialmente a grabar el que será el tercer álbum del grupo: "La banda se está juntando esta semana para empezar la pre-producción del nuevo álbum, el día 1 de marzo. Además Will Hunt dijo que ya tenían treinta canciones ya escritas, y que estaban muy emocionados de volver a grabar <>. Amy Lee reveló tres titulos de canciones las cuales son "Oceans", "My heart is broken" y "Secret Door" en una entrevista a la pagina Spin. El 12 de junio de 2011, Amy Lee reveló a través de la cuenta oficial en Twitter, la noticia de que el guitarrista Troy Mclawhorn volvería a Evanescence. Y además la noticia más esperada por sus fans, el lanzamiento oficial del tan esperado nuevo disco, el 4 de octubre de 2011. A través de una entrevista con Kerrang! Magazine el 22 de Junio de 2011, Amy revelo que el álbum seria homónimo, es decir, que llevaría por nombre "Evanescence", Amy se refiere a este álbum como "el primer disco real de la banda". Además Lee agrega que las letras son inspiradas en lo real, en lo mas profundo de sus corazones, pero que estas no iban a ser alegres. Según esta entrevista el sonido sera mas flexible, y mas evolucionado que en los años anteriores. El 11 de julio de 2011, Amy Lee en una entrevista de MTV reveló el single de una canción de su nuevo álbum, llamado 'What You Want'.También, el 13 y 15 de julio fueron revelados otros fragmentos de la entrevista de MTV news, dando a conocer otras dos canciones, llamadas "The Other Side" y "Lost in Paradise". El 27 de julio de 2011 se anuncia que Evanescence dará una gira mundial para promocionar su disco, los teloneros de esta gira son The Pretty Reckless Discografía EPs y demos * Evanescence EP * Sound Asleep * Origin Álbumes de estudio * Fallen * The Open Door * Evanescence Álbumes en vivo * Anywhere but Home Categoría:Bandas Estadounidenses Categoría:Bandas de Metal Alternativo Categoría:Bandas de Gothic Metal Categoría:Bandas de Hard Rock Categoría:Bandas de Rock Alternativo